This invention relates to an archery bow and more specifically a system for retaining archery bow limbs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Prior art archery bows are known to have bow limbs anchored to a bow handle/riser. In many cases, these archery bows use a limb pocket to attach the bow limbs to the bow handle. In order to retain a limb in the limb pocket, some known limb pockets sandwich a portion of the bow limb between a floor of the limb pocket and an opposing ceiling. Alternatively, some known limb pockets sandwich a limb between the floor of the limb pocket and the head of a threaded bolt.
When limb pockets are employed, slight shifting of the limb in the limb pocket can occur resulting in less accuracy when shooting. Also, even if a bow exhibits no limb shift during use while the limbs are fully secured in place, any degree of freedom in the fitment between a limb pocket and a limb can lead to changes if the bow is serviced (e.g. disassembled and reassembled). If the limbs are not reassembled in the exact configuration as before, the bow may shoot slightly differently after reassembly.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,549 discloses and claims a mounting system for adjustably mounting a bow limb to a bow riser, wherein the bow limb is laterally restrained relative to the bow riser in an efficient yet solid manner. An adjustable bow mounting system pivotally compensates the strut assembly at various attachment angles and provides greater structural stability under the typically high bowstring tensions.
There remains a need in the art to provide for a limb mount that allows little if no shifting of the limb in the cup. There remains a need for a bow having limbs that can be removed and reassembled in a configuration as similar as possible to the original configuration.
These and other aspects, embodiments and advantages of the present disclosure will become immediately apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the Detailed Description and Claims to follow.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.